Father's Day
by YaoiTora
Summary: Description: It's June 16th and Yuuki, Kohana, Hiro and their little siblings, Raimei, Saya, Haruki, and Arashi want to make the best Father's Day present for Sasuke. The question is: Will he like the present or not? Warning: OOc Sasuke Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! [Sasuke & his family would be the pairing. ] Review!
1. Father's Day

**Author's Note:** **This was an old one shot created in the universe of the Uchiha Yuuki series. It was once on here at some point but I deleted it. I'm thinking about rewriting the series but I will need a little help especially with a lot of pairings. ^^ But anyway, I created this one-shot in respect for father's day. It was early but I guess the earlier the better. :)**

**I hope you enjoy this one shot. It's cute and sweet. :)**

**Father's Day**

"Kohana, what are you doing?" Yuuki asked sleepily as Kohana made a pouty face at him.

"Yuuki, it's June 16th and do you know what that means?" she asked with a big grin. Her blue eyes sparkling with excitement. Yuuki rubbed his eyes and sat up, looking at his little sister curiously.

"What?" he asked. If it was actually possible Kohana's grinned widened a lot more than before.

"It's Father's Day, Yuuki!" she said in a whisper. At this Yuuki smiled.

"Ah, I see now, you want me and Hiro to help you out with dad's present?" he asked. Kohana nodded vigorously.

Yuuki grinned. "Okay what do I need to do?" he asked. Kohana's eyes sparkled.

"Help me make a photo album for daddy." She said. Yuuki raised an eyebrow.

"Kohana, all the photos, especially the ones with dad's family, are in the attic. How are we going to get those even though we're not allowed there?" The raven haired boy shivered at his little sister's smirk.

"K-Kohana?" he asked.

"Mom's distracting dad today with the twin, Haruki and Arashi. I want to make this special. And to do that I need yours and Hiro's help. Please?" she begged with her puppy dog eyes.

Yuuki rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine." He said defeated. Kohana grinned.

"Yay!" she yelled and ran out of his and Hiro's room.

"She got you too?" Hiro asked, coming out from under the blue pillow. Yuuki nodded.

"Yeah." Hiro smirked at this.

"You're a sucker for those puppy dog eyes Yuuki." He said with a little snicker. Yuuki glared.

"Shut up, Hiro, she suckered you into this too. Now, c'mon let's just get this over with and help her." Hiro nodded and got out of bed and followed Yuuki out of the room.

Kohana was already in the attic. She scrambled around for certain pictures of her dad, uncle, grandparents and so on. She had heard of her grandparents. They were her father, Sasuke's parents. His mother was Uchiha Mikoto. She (Kohana) was told that she looked just like Sasuke's mother but that only ment she looked like her father and Kohana had been mistaken for a boy from time to time. Just that thought made her angry.

She let out a breath to calm herself down and picked out a couple photos. Some were of her grandfather, Uchiha Fugaku. She raised an eyebrow._ He look's like a grump._ She commented in her head although she'd never say that in front of her father. She put the photo down on the ground along with some others that she picked for the photo album. Once she was down, she decided to gather some photos of her uncle and her dad.

Kohana snickered at the photo she'd picked up. It had her father as a baby and her uncle, Itachi, who looked to be eight years old or younger in that picture reacting to a crying baby Sasuke. She also picked out some with Itachi and Sasuke who much older now. Itachi was now eight in that one picture and Sasuke looked to her age or maybe younger than that.

_Daddy looks like he was five or four…he's so cute!_ she squealed. "_Ermm Kohana, don't you think it's a good time to get out of here? I know I can see this place you're in but it's creeping me out either way_." Ryuu spoke. Kohana shrugged.

_Ryuu I don't think it's that bad in here. And I really don't see how you know that this place isn't good._ She said. Kohana heard a faint sigh come from the young fox demon. "_Whatever you say…I'm going back to sleep night, night_."

Kohana chuckled. _Night, night Ryuu._ With that said she went back to gathering up pictures to put in her album. She gathered pictures of her, Yuuki, Hiro, Raimei, Saya, Haruki and Arashi, her cousins, Miyuki, Hisoka, Daichi, Sachi, Misaki, Aoi, her aunt Satori. The last picture she gathered was her favorite. It was a picture of her whole family. Sasuke was holding Saya and Naruto was holding Raimei. Kohana was in the middle of Yuuki and Hiro. Yuuki was on the left and Hiro was on the right. She, her mother and Yuuki were the other ones with big grins on their faces. Hiro and Sasuke were just smiling softly. Haruki and Arashi were sitting in front of them, playing with their toys.

_I'll make this one the cover and the other once with grandma and grandpa the back cover but I'll make sure not to glue them on. I'll use my chakra to seal them._ She thought. Once she was done she picked up all the photos. She stood up slowly just in case her leg fell to sleep. Then she quickly left the attic in that instant.

After a few minutes, Kohana sat in her room and began to make the photo album. But to be honest, she didn't really know how to make one. She frowned at this. Then there was a knock on the door. "Kohana? It's me Yuuki can I come in?" her brother asked. Kohana nodded.

"Yeah come in…" she said.

"Hey, don't be sad. I got Hiro to go to the store today and he got an already made photo album. All we need to do and seal the pictures on it with chakra and carve the Uchiha crest into it." He said with a smile.

Hearing this Kohana's face lit up her eyes sparking with excitement and love. "Yeah! Let's do that! Thank you Hiro!" she said happily as her other big brother walk past her room with a short wave which ment "No problem.".

Yuuki laughed and turned back to Kohana. "Come on let's hurry I heard from Hiro that mom and dad will be home soon with the twins." He said. Kohana nodded vigorously and began working on the album with Yuuki.

_**Father's Day**_

Two hours later, Yuuki and Kohana finished the photo album and wrapped it up in plain wrapping paper with a little card that said, "Happy Father's Day!" The two siblings got Hiro to sign it and their mother to sign Raimei, Haruki's, Arashi's and Saya's name secretly after they (Sasuke, Naruto and the twins, Haruki, and Arashi) had got home.

Once everything was done Kohana gather up all her courage and walked up to her father slightly flushed. "D-Daddy, I-I made you something. Can you open it and see?" she asked his shyly smiling. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and took the present that was wrapped in blue paper with the Uchiha crest on it.

He slowly unwrapped the gift after reading the card. Once the gift was unwrapped his eyes widened. It was a photo album with all kinds of pictures. The pictures were of his uncles, aunts, his mother, father, brother and a lot of them were of the family he has now. He even looked at the two with his family picture from when he was younger and the one where Itachi and Satori were in it. Along with Akatsuki and Akihiko.

Kohana looked up at her father with a smile but then frowned when he saw tears stream down his face. "Daddy why are you crying? Are you mad at me?" she asked. Sasuke shook his head and move down to Kohana's level.

"I'm very happy Kohana. Thank you. Um, why did you make this for me anyway? It's not my birthday." Kohana grinned.

"Happy Father's Day, Daddy!" Kohana grinned and hugged Sasuke tightly. Sasuke smiled, the tears still running down his face. He didn't even realize it was father's day to day and yet, his little girl always seemed to amaze him, all of them did.

**The End. **

**Aww, I'm blushing even though I wrote this years ago. It's too cute! Anyways, If this is confusing to you, I understand. This was made when I was in like six or seventh grade. Honestly, I don't remember. I do apologize for the mistakes in this little short story. **

**Also, I'll post a little informational chapter so the confusion will be let down a notch. :)**

**I hope you guys like it!**

**Review, No flames please, Bye!**

**-YaoiTora =3**


	2. Informational Chapter

**Uchiha Yuuki** is the **first born** son of **Sasuke and Naruto**. He was born in December on the twenty-first (the winter solstice). He has Sasuke's hair and eyes (basically all his looks) but he has Naruto's personality all the way. Yuuki is actually the new heir to the Uchiha clan. He has the sharingan.

**Uchiha Hiro** is the **second born** son of Sasuke and Naruto. He is born just five months after Yuuki was born. But it was a month before Yuuki's birthday came which was November. (The date is the twenty-fifth). He has his mother's looks but looks more broad and muscular, like Sasuke, and has Sasuke's personality too. Has the sharingan also.

**Uchiha Kohana** the **third born** child of the newly bloomed Uchiha clan. She is the princess of the family and most commonly known as Sasuke's little girl or Sasuke's little flower. She is born on the sixteenth of March a little later after Hiro and Yuuki moved up in the grades of the Academy. Out of all of her siblings, Kohana was the only one who has a fox demon inside her.

**Uchiha Saya & Uchiha Raimei** the **forth and fifth born** children of the Uchiha family (still Naruto and Sasuke's). They are both twins, Saya born first and Raimei born four seconds after. Saya had her father's looks while Raimei has the looks of her mother bur the two still looked alike either way. Both have the sharingan.

**Uchiha Haruki** is the **sixth** child of Sasuke and Naruto. (He's also a character in Daddy's Little Sunshine and Daddy's Little Raincloud but it doesn't really matter). He was born March twenty first (the equinox) and has the full looks and personality of his mother just like Hiro (with the looks). He has the sharingan as well.

**Uchiha Arashi** is a mixture between Sasuke and Naruto. He is the **seventh and last child** of Sasuke and Naruto. When he was young, at first his eyes were blue, then they started turning dark until they were almost black. In other words, they are a very, very dark blue. He has his mother's hair and his father's skin color. He also has the three whisker like marks on his cheeks but he isn't a vessel of a fox demon. Has the sharingan.

Here's a little information about Itachi's half of the Uchiha family.

**Uchiha Hisoka** is the **first born son** of **Itachi and Satori** Uchiha. (Satori is my oc, the one whom is called a marry sue character in a former fic, _Murder Romance_). While Itachi was in the Akatsuki, he met Satori who he thought was a vessel of a tailed demon. Soon, the two fell in love, Satori later got pregnant however, Itachi's baby was kept secret from him and when Satori gave birth she did not die because of it like a vessel would nor did the demon Itachi thought was sealed inside her was coming out. Therefore, Hisoka was born on October twenty-eighth and that's how he got his name also.

**Uchiha Miyuki** is the **second child** of Satori and Itachi. She has her mother's looks, but her father's skills and fast learning. She gained the sharingan and a younger age than Itachi did and graduated from the academy at a younger age than Itachi. The only difference was that she wanted to be a medical ninja which she did become after some time of training.

**Uchiha Daichi Uchiha & Sachi** are the **third and fourth child** of Satori and Itachi. They are fraternal twins, though they look a lot alike, they have different personalities.

**Uchiha Misaki** the** fifth child** of the Uchiha family. (Itachi and Satori that is). She has her father's looks and is declared 'Daddy's little girl'. She is most favored of her elder brother, Hisoka, who tends to be like Itachi would when he was younger.

**Uchiha Aoi** is the **sixth child** and the baby of the family. He is the youngest Uchiha in the family and was born prematurely. His original birthdate was supposed to be in April, instead he was born in January the day after Miyuki's birthday. He had never actually became a ninja due to him often being sick. However, soon, he became a ninja but only to serve as a medic and was never allowed to fight.

**Uchiha Akatsuki & Uchiha Akihiko** are the sons of **Madara and a young woman named Mariko** who died during the birth of the two. They were born in November and are older than Hisoka, Miyuki, Yuuki, etc. They strive to create a new Akatsuki only it's an alliance rather than a group of S-rank criminals. Akatsuki was **born first** than Akihiko who was **born second**.

Tada! That's the Uchiha clan, the new one that is. :)

I forgot, since Kyuubi is a girl inside Naruto, making him able to bare children, Kyuubi can also bare a child depending on whether the Sharingan is dominate or not. Ryuu is Kyuubi's son who is a fox demon himself. ^^


End file.
